1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction built from waste tires and its constructing method and, more particularly, to construction used in projects such as in a protection slope, road berm, riverbank, or riverbed.
2. Description of Related Art
All types of tires have a finite work-life and need to be replaced at some time. However, the disposal of the used tires is a big problem, because they are made of rubber which will cause serious air pollution if burned. Hence, it is important to effectively recycle the waste tires to avoid polluting the air.
A second problem to the environment is the erosion of hillsides, slopes, etc., due to deforestation, and a single solution to the waste tire and erosion problems would be very convenient. Hence, it has been proposed to recycle the tires on the hillsides, etc., in the following manners:
1. Multiple waste tires are connected in series on slopes of the roads and fixed by rods arranged in longitudinal directions. However, this construction collapses easily due to a weak sustaining power of the rods.
2. A second utilization of the waste tires is on bulwarks. The waste tires are filled with concrete and placed on the bulwarks. However, the price of the concrete tires high, thereby making the cost of the second utilization uneconomical.
3. Another conventional structure to protect slopes includes baskets each filled with stones and placed on the slopes. However, for preventing the stones from escaping from meshes of the baskets, the stones with sizes smaller than that of the meshes must be filtered out before the larger stones can be put into the basket. Therefore, the cost of the third conventional structure is also high.
Therefore, the invention provides a construction built from waste tires and its constructing method to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.